Call Me, Maybe?
by Twilight Mix N' Match Contest
Summary: "Um…Hi. You probably don't remember me. We were at the bonfire together and we sort of hooked up and well, I'm pregnant. Oh, by the way my name is Gianna Volturi. I'm Rosalie's roommate. So, call me back, maybe? I don't know."


**Title: **Call Me, Maybe?

**Pairing: **Gianna/Edward

**rating: **NC-17

**Genre: **Romance

**Wordcount: **7,508

**Summary: **"Um…Hi. You probably don't remember me. We were at the bonfire together and we sort of hooked up and well, I'm pregnant. Oh, by the way my name is Gianna Volturi. I'm Rosalie's roommate. So, call me back, maybe? I don't know."

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Call Me, Maybe?**

_**Gianna's Point of View**_

"And then Eddie-boy here got caught by Mrs. Clapp. She was such a bitch! She didn't even let him change before she dragged him down the hall and into Mr. Banner's room to discipline him," Emmett boomed and laughed with the rest of us— except Edward who looked annoyed.

It was a warm night in Orange County. I met my best friend Rosalie on my first day at Cal State Fullerton. When I walked into my dorm room ready to meet my roommate, I did not expect to be rooming with the Ice-Queen Barbie doll. Once I got to know her, we became really close. She was a great and loyal friend, helping me to learn a new city and to deal with the homesickness that came from moving across country.

California was so different than I expected. I thought all the Californians would be surfers and say "Dude" to everyone. That was so not the case. I soon recognized the same types of people in Orange County that had been in my home state, ranging from shallow and materialistic to nice and friendly. Fortunately, Rosalie fell into the latter category.

Before our sophomore year of college, Rosalie and I decided to get our own apartment together. It was great until she met Emmett, one of the football players. Don't get me wrong—I love Emmett, but what I hated was having to hear them going at it almost nightly. His underwear and socks were always strewn on the bathroom floor, and his facial shavings we left on the counter. It was driving me, the clean freak, insane. So Rose and I came up with a plan. Emmett loved his money, so whenever he did something like leaving facial shavings on the counter, he owed us five bucks each. That got him to start picking up after himself.

During our last two years of college, Emmett and Rosalie got engaged and they started planning their wedding for next spring. I was still single, not for the lack of trying, but most the guys I dated wanted a quick shag and that was it.

Tonight, a group of us were celebrating our college graduation at the beach with a little bonfire. I knew Emmett and Rosalie obviously; I had met Edward a couple of times when he was with his ex-girlfriend Bella. He was very attractive—in addition to the brightest green eyes paired with strange, copper-colored hair, he had a great body from playing football the past four years

Despite the crowd of people there— Jessica, Angela, Alice, Mike, Ben, Jasper, Tyler, and a few others—I was kind of shocked not to see Bella there. She was always attached to Edward's hip whenever I saw him. It didn't matter that she had cheated on him with a guy named Jacob Black; she still would follow him around.

Emmett had been telling funny stories about Edward and himself. Well, I thought they were funny, but Edward seemed to disagree. The beer bottles disappeared rapidly and soon we were all a bit drunk. I couldn't even remember what people were saying.

**~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~**

"Fuck, baby," Edward grunted, his thick cock pounding into my body.

"Oh, shit! Yes, don't stop, please don't stop!" I panted at him as I struggled to breath.

I don't even remember how I got here. All I knew was that we were in Edward's bedroom and he was fucking me. My head felt woozy and my legs felt like Jell-O.

"Damn you're so fucking tight," he growled in my ear.

His mouth was attached to my neck and his thrusts became more powerful. Our sweaty bodies rubbed against one another. I hitched my leg over his back as he moved deeper. I could feel the familiar coil in my stomach.

"Fucking…shit shit shit…Umph, you feel so good, Gianna," he continued.

"Oh, Edward," I moaned loudly.

"You like that, baby? You like me fucking your tight pussy?" he asked me.

His eyes were no longer a beautiful shade of green; they were now black. Edward's hair was damp and stuck to his forehead. I ran my hands through his hair, making it more unruly. Clutching the back of his neck, I pulled him closer to me. He was making me go crazy as he circled his hips.

Flipping us over, he lay on his back while I started moving up and down his engorged length. I squeezed my thighs tightly against his making him squirm. "Shit…Do that again," he demanded.

I squeezed my thighs again and was rewarded with another deep sexy moan from him. He moved fluidly and attached his lips to mine. His tongue slipped into my mouth. He tasted like cheap beer. I kissed him back and massaged my tongue against his as we fought for dominance.

His hand moved from the back of my head down to cup my breasts. He pinched and pulled my nipples making me hiss in pleasure. There was almost this electrical surge flowing through my body whenever he played with my perky nipples.

"I need you to come, baby," he groaned, his balls slapping against my pussy.

"Fuck, me," I whispered in pleasure.

He chuckled and quickened his pace and soon we were both coming. He continued to thrust into my body as he fell from his orgasm, while I held onto his shoulders tightly. He kissed my moans away and then everything went black.

**~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~**

_Fuck am I dead? Is this what death feels like?_

My head felt like there were bricks in it and a bright light kept flashing into my eyes. When I blinked them open, I immediately shut my eyes.

"Fuck that hurts," I croaked.

I tried to turn over and go back to bed, but my stomach churned and I could feel a burn in my throat. Realizing that I was about to throw up, I quickly tried to get out of bed, but something was holding me down.

I struggled to get out of bed, and finally saw what or actually who was holding me down. "Shit!" I shrieked and quickly covered my hand with my mouth.

Finally able to free myself from Edward fucking Cullen, I rushed into his bathroom just in time for the contents of my stomach to empty into the toilet. Quickly sobering up, I washed my mouth with the Listerine he had next to his sink, and ran back into the bedroom.

I rushed around the room, putting my clothes on and finding my purse so I could get the hell out of there. Rosalie was probably freaking out right now. Checking my phone for any missed calls, I ran out of Edward's apartment, leaving him naked and alone in his bed.

Never in my life did I think I would have slept with Edward Cullen. I always thought he would marry Little Miss Perfect, Bella Swan.

On my way home, there were bits and pieces that I remembered from the previous night, but not much and it annoyed me to no end.

As soon as I got back to my apartment, Rosalie questioned me. I answered all her questions and jumped in the shower. Once I was done I felt so much better, and ready to move on with my day.

That was until my ex-boyfriend called me and left a message on the machine. It had been almost five years since I had broken up with him and now he calls me?

Pressing the blinking red button, I listened to his message again. "Hi, Gianna, this is Felix. I know it has been a long time since we have talked. I have been relocated to Los Angeles and I don't know if you still live in Orange County, but I have heard that it isn't that far away. The reason I am calling is because I would love to meet up again. Maybe have a nice romantic dinner and see where that leads us too. So, call me back—I would love to hear back from you. My number is 345-555-5544."

Without hesitating I pressed seven. The machine beeped. "End of messages. To check erased messages, press one."

Ending the call, I sighed and slumped down onto the kitchen table and stewed. It took him five years to call me back— five fucking years. Instead of getting the apology I thought I deserved, he calls to ask me out on a date. I had already been down that road with Felix, and that ended with me crying night after night, while he continued fucking my cousin Jane. I hadn't talked to either of them since that night I caught them in his bed. Last I heard from my mother, Jane got pregnant and he was sleeping with another woman. Jane and Felix got married and then seven months later filed for divorce. Payback really is a bitch.

Deciding that I wasn't going to go back down memory lane, I ate a blueberry muffin and decided to go shopping The Block at Orange. I needed to clear my head from the whole sleeping with Edward and that call from my cheating ex-boyfriend.

**~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~**

It had been a few weeks since the phone call and the one night stand. Edward and I hadn't seen or talked to each other about what had happened. I was hoping that he was maybe so drunk that he didn't remember. Felix hadn't called me again; maybe he got the message.

I was getting ready for work—wrapping up my first week at the Denali Law firm. It was my dream to become an attorney, and working at a law firm as an assistant was a good way for me to save money for law school while learning the ropes.

Working at Denali's was great, except my boss, Irina, was a bit bitchy. She was horrible to her sister, Tanya. Tanya was her first secretary, and I was the secretary for Tanya, but when Irina needed extra help she had me do some of Tanya's tasks. Tanya was such a nice, down-to-earth woman compared to her uptight, prissy sister. When Irina wasn't around we would make fun of her like immature kids. Even though I had only known Tanya for one week, I knew we were on our way to becoming great friends.

Arriving at the local Starbucks, I ordered my tea and sat patiently in the corner. Another customer sat next to me waiting for his drink. He pulled out a ham and egg sandwich and the smell made my stomach clenched. I felt light-headed and the feeling of something about to come up had me rushing to the bathroom. Emptying the contents of my stomach, I rinsed my mouth out to get rid of the horrifying taste.

This was the fifth time this week I had thrown up. It was always in the morning or when someone brought a certain food around me. Rosalie had been worried about me, but I just waved her off. This was nothing; I believed it was the stress of a new job. She of course didn't believe me and had made a doctor's appointment for me on Monday.

Leaving the bathroom, I grabbed my drink off the counter and left. The streets were crowded with people rushing to get to their offices. Thank the lord mine was across the street.

As I entered the building, I was greeted by Heidi, the receptionist. She was such a nice lady and had a big, happy smile for me every day. I walked over to the elevators and pressed the button for the third floor. In the elevator, people were silent; they were either texting or staring at the door. One day, for my own amusement, I was going to come in and stare at them to see how they would react.

The elevator finally stopped on floor three and the doors opened. I went to walk out but hesitated for a second. I suddenly felt dizzy. Shaking my head, I stepped out of the elevator and everything went black.

**~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~**

I woke up a few minutes later. The place smelled like Lysol. There was also an annoying beeping sound going on next to my head. I was definitely not at work.

I opened my eyes to see the familiar white walls of the hospital. Great—this was just my luck. Rosalie came rushing toward me in a panic. I couldn't even understand what the hell she was saying.

"Gianna, I told you there was something wrong with you. Now look what happened, you're in the fucking hospital!" she roared as she waved her hands around.

The doctor entered a few minutes later. She had long, dark black hair and green eyes. "It's great to see you are awake, Miss Volturi. You gave your co-workers quite the scare. My name is Doctor Chelsea."

"Hello," I greeted.

She walked over to me and began explaining my symptoms and that she needed to take a blood sample. As if this day couldn't get any worse. My worst fear was a needle; there were reasons why I avoided the hospital.

A nurse came in a few minutes later to take the blood sample. I squeezed the living shit out of Rosalie's hand. She cried out in pain and sat far away from me with a scowl as soon as the nurse finished.

We sat in silence, glaring at one another until the doctor came in with the results. She had one of those big "I know something you don't" smiles.

"Well, Miss Volturi, I come with good news. Can you remember when your last menstrual cycle was?"

Of course I remembered. "About two and a half months ago, but that doesn't mean anything. I've always had an irregular cycle. I've tried the pill, but I had a lot of problems taking it."

"Well, in this past month have you had intercourse?" she asked.

"That's a pretty personal question," I blurted out.

"Miss. Volturi, the blood results came back and it seems like you are eight weeks pregnant. Congratulations." She smiled.

_Pregnant! Pregnant! You have got to be fucking kidding me! We used a fucking condom. _

"Miss Volturi," Dr. Chelsea waited for me to say something, but I couldn't speak and once again, everything turned black.

**~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~**

I had spent the last three days staring at my phone. I knew I had to call Edward, but I didn't know what to say. The poor guy was out there probably having a blast and as soon as he listened to my message his life would change.

Picking up the phone, I dialed his number hoping to catch his voicemail. And thankfully luck was on my side.

"This is Edward, I can't come to the phone right now, but if you leave a message I will call you back later."

A second later it beeped. "Um…Hi. You probably don't remember me. We were at the bonfire together and we sort of hooked up and well, I'm pregnant. Oh, by the way my name is Gianna Volturi. I'm Rosalie's roommate. So, call me back, maybe? I don't know."

I quickly hung up the phone feeling like the biggest dork in the world. I couldn't even remember what the hell I had said. Feeling extremely embarrassed, I hoped he would call me back.

Thirty-minutes later the phone rang, making me jump. Dropping the spoon in the big tub of strawberry ice cream, I looked to see who was calling.

_Unknown Number_

It had to be him. I quickly picked up the phone. "Hello," I said breathlessly.

"Um hi, is this Gianna?" the velvety voice asked hesitantly.

"This is she."

"Oh, hi, it's Edward."

"Hi, thanks for calling me back. I'm sorry about the message."

"Yeah, about that, do you think I could meet you at your place to talk?" he said. I could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Uh… Sure." I hesitated.

"Okay, um I'll see you in ten minutes."

"Okay," I said and pressed the end button.

Jumping up from the wooden chair, I put the ice cream away before running into my bedroom. There was no way I was going to let Edward in when I was wearing ratty old sweats and a t-shirt. I quickly changed into a tank top and jeans, and brushed my hair and teeth.

Ten minutes later there was a loud knock on my door. Slowly walking over, I opened the door for him, letting him in. He looked exhausted.

"Hi," I greeted.

"Hello," he smiled.

He walked inside and I motioned for him to sit on the couch with me. "So, you're pregnant?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yep, the doctor told me a few days ago."

He nodded his head and was silent again. "I'm not trying to be rude, but how are you pregnant? I mean we were both really drunk that night, but I remember putting on a condom," he stated.

"The doctor told me that sometimes one of those little suckers can break free. Condoms aren't one hundred percent effective," I said.

He leaned his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. "Well, I definitely didn't expect this to happen today."

"Trust me I know how you feel," I mumbled.

It felt so awkward between us; I didn't even know what to say. "Oh, I've decided to keep the baby. You don't have to be a part of it if you don't want to."

He shook his head. "No, I couldn't do that. I would always wonder what he or she looks like."

"Okay," I said not really knowing what else to say.

"Well, I have to go, but I'll call you tomorrow. We should probably talk about our situation," he mumbled awkwardly.

"Alright, that sounds good," I said.

We both stood up and I led him to the door. He gave me an awkward handshake before he left. I leaned against the closed door wondering how the hell we were going to make this work.

**~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~**

"I'm so fucking fat! Stop feeding me that damn ice cream, I need to start eating some fucking carrots!" I yelled at Edward.

He came rushing into my bedroom with the book _What to Expect When You're Expecting_ that had been attached to his hip ever since he had found out about the baby. "I'm sorry, but I thought you liked the ice cream," he said so innocently.

"I'm sorry," I started weeping.

"Oh, Gianna," he sighed and engulfed me in his warm arms.

"I'm so sorry. I've been such a raving bitch to you this past week," I cried.

"Don't worry about it." He kissed the top of my head and rocked me back and forth.

The past few months have been interesting; with all my mood swings I was surprised he was still with me. The first two months were a little bit awkward and rocky. We were still trying to get used to the idea of being parents and living together.

In the fourth month of my pregnancy, Edward and I moved in together. We had found this nice apartment in town. It was still close enough to my work and a fifteen minute drive for Edward—

He was working for his father's medical billing company.

Now I was in my fifth month of my pregnancy. I was not pleased with the body changes going on, but I also wanted my baby to come out cute and chubby. Tonight was one of those nights where I just happened to glance at myself in the mirror and have a bit of a meltdown. I was surprised Edward hadn't run for the hills.

During the past few months, I got to know Edward. He was sweet and very attentive— the perfect guy that any woman would die for. We had started our own little tradition. Every Friday night we would have pizza, get to know one another, play a board game, and then finish the night off by watching _Friends. _

"So, I made some candy popcorn for you." Did I mention Edward knows how to cook some pretty damn good food?

"Really? That's so sweet of you." I smiled at him. His candy popcorn was so good. He made a special caramel sauce with lots of butter.

"Anything for my baby momma," he chuckled.

He clutched my hand in his and dragged me out of the room. He had the den all set up. There were blankets on the pull out couch, a big bowl of popcorn, and season four of _Friends. _

I got settled on the couch, while Edward put the first disk in. He got underneath the covers and pulled me into his body as we ate candy popcorn and watched the television.

**~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~**

"This damn thing isn't fucking going in!" Edward yelled.

Walking into the nursery room, I found Edward on the floor. There were yellow papers and boxes everywhere. He was trying to set up the crib and changing table today.

"What's going on?" I asked.

He turned around and I could see the stress in his eyes. "The directions are fucking wrong. This piece is way too big and I have tried every other piece. Why did you let me buy this fucking crib?" he complained.

When we found out we were having a baby girl two weeks ago, I never thought how involved Edward would be in decorating the baby's room. He wanted our daughter to have the best of the best. I thought it was so sweet.

Sitting down, I helped him look around for the missing pieces of the crib. "You said your little princess deserved a princess crib," I laughed.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well I didn't expect this to be so fucking hard to put together," he complained.

I lifted up a couple of plastic bags before I found a piece to the bed. "Is this what you are looking for?" I held up a smaller piece of the bed.

"Yes!" He snatched it out of my hand and gave me a big hug.

I melted in his arms and hugged him back. Things were definitely different with us now. We were no longer awkward with one another. During this time, Edward and I had gotten to know one another, and he had even taken me on a couple dates. It wasn't until we ran into Bella that I found out how deep my feelings for Edward really were.

We were out of Ben and Jerry's Mint Chocolate Cookie, so we went for a quick Target run. We were waiting in the checkout line when Bella and Jacob came up behind us. When she saw Edward with me, I could see the shocked expression on her face, especially when she noticed how very pregnant I was.

Bella could barely formulate words, and Edward greeted the both of them before turning his attention back to me and wrapping me securely in his arms, making my heart flutter. He acted indifferent to Bella, like she was his past and he didn't care about her anymore. She, on the other hand, looked hurt, but took comfort in her boyfriend, Jacob.

"I think I will finish up the crib today and finish the changing table tomorrow. One project at a time," he laughed.

"That sounds like a great plan," I said.

Later that night, Edward and I lay down in our bed. My shirt was propped up over my belly as he talked to our daughter. Happy tears fell from my eyes as he kissed my stomach before saying goodnight to her.

"So, I get off of work tomorrow early. I was thinking that we could have a romantic evening out?"

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I would love that."

**~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~**

"Here let me help you," Edward said, helping me into his car.

"Thanks," I smiled.

He pulled out my seatbelt for me and I quickly snapped it on. I had no idea where he was taking us tonight, but I was excited. Edward told me to dress casually, so I knew he was taking me somewhere nice tonight. I hoped the restaurant had steak, because I was craving it like crazy.

Edward drove downtown and stopped in front of Steakhouse. I couldn't contain the grin on my face as I thought about the big, juicy steak I would be eating.

"I'm guessing by your facial expression that this is the perfect place tonight?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course! It's perfect."

He got out of the car and came over to my side to help me out. He was such a gentleman. Leading us inside the restaurant, he told the host our name and she lead us over to a booth in the back corner.

There were many couples with children here. It was the perfect place to bring them. It was country themed, and they gave you a small bucket of peanuts—you could throw the shells on the ground.

Edward sat across from me, and the host gave us each a menu. I looked it over knowing exactly what I wanted— a nice big juicy steak with a sweet potato.

A young man with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes came over to our table. "Hi, my name is Riley Biers. I will be your waiter tonight. I'll start off with your drink orders," he said.

Edward motioned for me to go first. "I'll have strawberry lemonade, please."

Riley wrote it down and turned to Edward. "Can I get a Coke?"

"Okay, are you guys ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?" Riley asked.

"I'm ready," Edward said and looked at me.

"Alright. What can I get you?"

"I'll have the six ounce steak, medium rare, with steamed vegetables and brown rice," Edward said.

"And what about you ma'am?" Riley asked.

"I'll have the four ounce steak, medium rare, with a sweet potato," I said.

"Alright, I will put your order in and come back with your drinks," he said and walked away.

I turned my attention back to Edward. "You could have ordered a beer," I said.

He smiled sheepishly. "I know, but I didn't think it would be right if I ordered a beer and you can't drink," he smiled.

"Well, that was very sweet of you," I thanked him.

He smiled back at me, and Riley came over with our drinks. I basked in the refreshing strawberry lemonade on this hot Orange County night.

While we waited for our food, we talked about our daughter and our situation. I definitely had feelings for Edward, and would love to start a relationship, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of my mind. How would it be if we broke up later, and what position would it put our daughter in? Conversely, what if the relationship _did _work out and we raised her together as a couple? We wouldn't have to deal with dating other people or bringing them around her

Our food arrived twenty minutes later. My mouth was salivating from the smell and our little girl kicked my stomach in appreciation. I couldn't wait to dive in and have a piece of steak. Edward laughed at my expression. As soon as the waiter set down my plate, I was already cutting my meat up. Taking the first bite, I moaned from the sweet hickory taste. It was so fucking good and juicy.

"Should I leave you and your steak alone?" Edward laughed and took a bite of his.

"Maybe, it tastes so fucking good," I took another bite.

"Holy Shit! This is fucking good," Edward moaned.

"I told you," I laughed.

We were silent as we ate our food. I don't know what kind of butter they had, but it was sweet and fluffy and a great combination with the sweet potato.

I sat back, rubbing my stomach when my plate was fully cleaned. The waiter came over and asked us if we would like dessert, but we both declined. I wasn't in the mood for dessert tonight.

Edward paid the bill and then we were on our way home. He helped me out of the car and up the stairs to our apartment. We stepped inside and I went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water and Edward went to the bathroom. Walking out of the kitchen, I went into my bedroom and quickly stripped out of my clothes.

As I slipped on a pair of Edward's sweats, there was a quiet knock on my door. "Come in," I said.

The door opened and Edward appeared. "Hey, I just wanted to see if you wanted to watch an episode of _Friends _tonight."

I smiled and grabbed a blanket. "Sure."

I walked out to the couch with him and we cuddled up to one another. We were watching the episode when Rachel tells Ross that she is pregnant. It was kind of ironic, since our pregnancies started the same way.

During the middle of the episode, Edward pulled me closer to his side. "I had a really good time tonight," he said.

Turning my head, I looked into his eyes. "I had a good time too. Thanks for everything," I smiled.

He smiled back at me and brought his lips down to mine. They were warm and soft. The kiss ended quickly and I cuddled back into his side as we finished the episode.

**~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~**

"Sydney Rose," I said, hoping he would finally agree to the name I wanted.

"Veto. Every time I would say her name I would think of Sydney, Australia," he paused to pop in a piece of cheddar popcorn in his mouth. "Ruth."

_The candy bar? _

"Yes, so we could call her Baby Ruth. Veto," I sighed.

We had been going through names the past half hour and we still couldn't agree on one. We only had about two months before our little girl would arrive. Hopefully, by then she would have a name.

"Sophie Laine?" I asked.

"Hello, do you know where 24456 Sophie Laine is? Veto." Edward said.

"Urgh, we are never going to agree on a name," I grumbled.

"Put that frown upside down," Edward said, pulling my chin closer to him so he could kiss my lips.

I pulled away from him and we sat in silence thinking of more names. The show came back on and Edward jumped up from the couch, knocking the popcorn out of his lap.

"I've got it. Juliana Elizabeth Cullen?" he asked.

That was such a cute name and perfect for our little girl. "That's perfect!" I exclaimed.

Edward fell back onto the couch and clutched me in his arms. He moved down and placed his head on my protruding stomach. "You finally have a name, Baby Cullen. How does Juliana Elizabeth Cullen sound?" Edward asked.

I felt a sharp kick to my stomach and laughed. She had been kicking up a storm throughout the day, but it was perfect during this moment.

"She likes it." Edward grinned and kissed my stomach.

"Your mother and I love you, Juliana, so much. We can't wait to meet you," Edward whispered to her.

Tears fell down my face as I smiled at him. It was such a sweet moment between the two of them, and she was still in my womb. I couldn't wait for her arrival and to see Edward bond with our little girl.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you. Were you able to get someone to cover for you, tomorrow?" I asked.

Tomorrow we had another doctor's appointment. There was only one time I had to go by myself, and I never wanted to do that again. The office was always over crowded with the scariest looking people.

"Yeah, Benjamin was able to cover my shift. I'll take his morning shift on Friday," he said.

I nodded my head in relief as Edward turned his attention back to our little girl. I smiled, thinking of how fast I wanted the next month and a half to go before I could hold her in my arms and sleep, because we all knew I won't be sleeping much for the next eighteen years.

**~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~**

"And there she is," Dr. Denali said.

The sound of her little heartbeat gave me butterflies. It was still hard to grasp that this little girl was created by Edward and me.

"Everything looks good," She smiled.

Edward squeezed my hand tightly in his as we saw our daughter. Dr. Denali printed out the sonograms.

"I want you to continue taking the prenatal vitamins. I sent up the prescription to the pharmacist. It will be about a fifteen minute wait. Do you have any questions?" she asked.

Edward lied and shook his head. "No, I think we are all good," he answered.

"Edward," I raised my eyebrow.

"You can ask me anything. I promise it isn't a big deal," she chuckled.

Edward looked at me with a nervous smile. Laughing at him, I asked Dr. Denali the question that had been brewing in Edward's head the past week.

"He wants to know if having sex can hurt the baby," I asked her.

"Oh," Dr. Denali blushed. "No need to be embarrassed, I get asked this question all the time. Sexual intercourse is perfectly fine during pregnancy. You both should be fine," she laughed.

I turned my attention back to a red-faced Edward. "See, that wasn't hard at all."

"Alright, well I'll see you next week. Have a great day," she said and left.

"I can't believe you asked her! That was so embarrassing," Edward groaned.

"You're fine. But I am some serious need of sex when we get home. My hormones are driving me crazy," I said. We hadn't had sex for three weeks and it was driving me insane. I felt like I was going to combust.

He laughed at me and helped me off the table. "As soon as we get home." He kissed my lips.

Walking out of the room, he took my hand and we walked upstairs to the pharmacy. Those thirty steps were killing my feet, and there wasn't one available seat in the room. Edward stood behind me with his arms around my shoulders.

There were scary people in the room. There was a couple that didn't speak English and were yelling at one another. I wondered where some of the other people came from. They were so interesting looking—tattoos covering their bodies, piercings everywhere, and bizarre hair colors.

Looking to the right, I saw an older man eyeing me up and down and then he smiled. He had missing teeth and one orange tooth. It was disgusting.

"I want to go home," I whispered to Edward.

He kissed my forehead. "We will as soon as they call your name," he laughed.

"There is an old man eye-fucking me," I whined quietly.

Edward looked around and spotted the man. "And isn't he a winner. You two would have good looking kids," he joked.

I jabbed his side, not finding the joke funny at all. "Ow, that hurt," he chuckled.

"You're mean," I pouted.

"I'm mean, you were the one that elbowed m," he laughed.

"Shut up."

"Gianna Volturi!" the pharmacist called.

"Thank god," I sighed in relief and we went to get my vitamins before getting the hell out of there.

**~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~**

"Please don't stop!" I panted as Edward pushed my hips up and down on him.

I held his shoulders tightly. "This feels so good," he moaned.

He knew how to work my body into oblivion. I was panting and moaning like a fucking hooker. My body was sweating and feeling exhausted from the vigorous movement.

"You almost there?" He asked with his eyebrows furrowed and eyes scrunched up tightly.

"Shit! Yes!" I screamed and succumbed to the pleasure when he pinched my sensitive clit.

He continued to thrust into me, and soon I felt him harden and pulsate as he came. I held onto him tightly until we were both able to get our breathing back to normal. My body was exhausted, and I was already feeling tired. Edward helped me off of him. He walked away and went into the bathroom.

A few minutes later he walked out buck naked, dick bobbing from side to side. He had his hand out in the air waiting for me to put mine in his. I hesitantly put my right hand in his and he helped me off the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"We are going to have a bath," he smiled crookedly.

A bath sounded really good right now. He held me tightly as he helped me into the tub. Edward climbed in behind me and pulled me into his back. The water was nice and warm, and instantly relaxed my muscles.

Edward kissed my damp forehead and cheek. "Three weeks was way too long. I don't ever want to have to wait that long for sex again," he whispered in my ear.

If only he knew what would happen when I had the baby. "Edward, you know I won't be able to have sex for the first six weeks after our daughter is born," I laughed.

I felt him stiffen behind me. "You have to be joking," he groaned.

"Sorry," I chuckled.

"Well, this sucks. I guess we will need to have as much sex as we can until you go into labor. My hand will have to be enough after that," he said.

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled.

He laughed at me and reached over the edge of the tub to grab a dry cloth. He soaked it in the bubbly water and started running it over my clammy skin. He was so attentive and sweet. When he was finished, I washed him off before we got out of the bath.

Later that night, we sat on the big comfortable bed watching _That 70s Show _while munching on some of Edward's fabulous homemade candy popcorn. He held me against his chest as he caressed my stomach.

I hoped it would still be like this when Juliana arrived. She would have the most loving and caring parents ever. We could still have movie nights and game nights as a family. It would be so much fun.

The only thing I feared was Edward and I going our separate ways one day. He was adamant that we were in a serious relationship even though he had never asked me to be his girlfriend. He thought since I was pregnant and having his baby that it automatically meant we were in a relationship. I disagreed and needed to hear the words. However, I would take whatever he would give me.

**~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~**

"I need you to push! Push, Gianna!" Dr. Denali said.

"But, but it isn't time." I cried, my forehead damp with sweat. She wasn't supposed to be here for another three weeks.

"Gianna, your daughter isn't waiting anymore. I need you to push," she said.

"Come on Gianna, you can do it," Edward said calmly next to me.

I was thankful that he was calm, because I was scared shitless. I was born five weeks early and my parents couldn't take me home for two weeks. I didn't want that to happen with Juliana. She needed to be perfectly healthy.

Pushing as hard as I could, I waited for them to pull her out. "You have to keep pushing!"

"Urgh!" I screamed and pushed again and again, until finally I heard the loud cry of our little girl.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Denali smiled.

"Would the father like to cut the umbilical cord?" she asked.

"Yes," Edward cried.

I was so tired, but at the same time so elated. Juliana was here and she looked perfect. The nurse took her, but promised to bring her back.

When I was cleaned up and brought to my room, I laid down in the uncomfortable bed with Edward. Our parents and friends were out in the lobby, waiting to see our little bundle of joy.

The nurse came back in the room about fifteen minutes later with our daughter swaddled in a pink blanket and wearing a pink knitted beanie. She carefully placed her in my arms and Juliana cuddled her way into my chest.

"She's beautiful, Gianna. Thank you so much!" Edward said.

"She is isn't she?" I smiled and kissed his lips.

Juliana was so tiny and fragile; I was afraid I would break her. I handed her over to Edward and there were happy tears falling down his face.

"Hi, your mother and I have been waiting a long time for you," he croaked and kissed her cheek. "You are so beautiful."

The door opened and Edward and I turned to see his mother, Esme, smiling. "Is it all right if we come in?" she asked.

"Yes," Edward paused. "Ma, I would like you to meet your granddaughter, Juliana Elizabeth Cullen." He had a look of pride on his face.

"Oh, she's beautiful." Esme said and took her out of Edward's arms.

She cuddled her to her chest. Her husband Carlisle came over to her and smiled at the image. My parents came in next, along with Rosalie and Emmett. They each took turns holding Juliana, although I was a little hesitant with Emmett. I was so afraid that he was going to drop her, but, like he promised, he didn't.

"All right, I'm afraid visiting hours are over. You all can come back tomorrow," the nurse said.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you Gianna," my mother said.

"Thanks, Mom," I smiled and kissed her cheek.

After a long goodbye, everyone left. The nurse showed me how to breastfeed which felt incredibly weird, before she took our little girl back to the nursery room.

Edward walked over to me and kissed my lips. His green eyes sparkled with adoration. "I love you, Gianna," he proclaimed.

"I love you, too, Edward," I replied, and I really meant it this time.

He pushed his rollaway bed against mine and got in. Before I fell asleep, I felt his hand grip mine in his. "Thank you for everything," he whispered and then I was out.

**~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~CMM~**

**_One year later_**

"Julie, look, do you see the dolphins?" I asked her.

Her head whirled around to see where my hand was pointing. She was so adorable with her black curls, green eyes, and chubby cheeks. "Ish! Ish!" she jumped in excitement.

"Yeah, baby," I smiled.

"Hey, I got the tent all set up," Edward said from behind me.

Turning around, I spotted my fiancé. That's right, my fiancé. We had started officially dating two months after Juliana was born, and six months after that he proposed at the beach—of course, I said yes. Things had been going really well for us, but that's not to say there weren't some hard days.

"Great, come on, Julie, let's go have some lunch," I said, holding her tiny hand in mine.

We were still struggling with getting back into the groove of things with Edward working long hours at his father's company and me going back to work. Julie was in daycare for a few hours each day with the nicest lady ever.

Mrs. Cope would make Juliana homemade baby food so we didn't have the buy the crap in a jar. She did everything for Juliana. By the time I would come to pick her up, she would be fed, bathed, and dressed. The best part—Mrs. Cope charged us a reasonable price.

Having Juliana definitely put a hold on law school for now, but I wouldn't trade her for anything. I was content with my secretary job, and with the money Edward was making, I really didn't need to work, but I wanted to. Julie's smile lit up the room and she was pure joy and entertainment to Edward and me.

Sitting outside of the tent, I watched as Edward played around with Julie. She was so happy trying to collect every shell possible.

She toddled toward me with two shells and a big smile. "Ma, oot."

"Oh those are so pretty," I smiled at her.

She plopped down in my lap and started looking through her shells. Edward sat behind me and pulled Julie and I back. We probably looked like tilting dominos.

"What's on your mind?" he asked me.

"You, me, Julie, everything," I replied.

He laughed at me and instead of saying something, he kissed my cheek as we stared out into the open ocean. It was such a beautiful place to camp out.

I knew that down the road things would get more difficult, but at this moment everything felt perfect. I was happy with my life and I couldn't wait to start the next chapter of my life with Edward, Julie and—who knew?—maybe a couple more kids.


End file.
